


Mouth Sewn Shut

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor punishes his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth Sewn Shut

Loki was on the floor, blood running down his chin. Odin had ordered Thor to punish Loki by sewing his mouth shut, but Loki had no idea what he had done. It was Thor that had been the one that had wanted to go to Jotunheim, not Loki. Yet Thor blamed it on his brother, like he always did so that he could gain Odin's favor and become king one day. Whimpering in pain, Loki brought his hand up to his face and gently ran his fingers across the stitches in his mouth. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it never became less painful. Pain instantly shot through Loki as his fingers touched the wound and more tears formed. His head was swimming, everything was blurry, and everything sounded distant. He could faintly hear his brother yelling something at him.   
"Get up, Loki. I said get up!" Thor's voice was filled with anger and hatred for his brother. Rolling over slowly, Loki tried to stand up on his feet but he couldn't do it. His limbs were frozen and heavy. The pain was taking over and Loki couldn't do anything except think about how much his brother had hurt him for so long without any reason. Grabbing Loki by the collar, Thor forced him to stand up. "Your punishment isn't over yet, Loki. That was simply Odin's punishment, not mine." Grabbing Loki by the arm, Thor pulled him along as they both walked to Loki's room where Thor would finish Loki's punishment.  
Entering Loki's room together, Thor released Loki's arm. Loki immediately raised his hand to rub the spot where Thor had been digging in his skin, but he didn't have time. Thor grabbed Loki and threw him on the bed as forcefully as he could. Loki tried letting out a noise, but that caused him to move his lips, tugging at the strings keeping them together. More blood trickled out, dripped down his chin, and settled on his neck before soaking into his clothing.   
"Well, little brother. It seems as if you've acted out again. You almost told father what I did and that wasn't your place. I told you to keep quiet but you couldn't listen, could you?" Thor snarled as he straddled Loki, pinning him to the bed. Loki knew it was useless to fight. His brother was much stronger than he was physically, and Loki was in no condition to fight.  
Leaning over Loki, Thor looked into his eyes. "Keep quiet or else your punishment will be even worse," Thor growled. Tugging at one of the strings in the middle of Loki's lips, Thor lifted his hand up quickly, snapping the string completely. Loki, his mouth now free to move around, let out a pained scream. Blood began seeping out of the wounds, dripping down his face into his hair, then on his bed. Tears were streaming down his face, but that didn't stop Thor.   
Bringing his hands down to his pants, Thor quickly undid the buttons holding them together. Reaching in to his pants, Thor pulled out his cock and rubbed it until he was hard. Leaning over Loki, Thor forced his cock into Loki's mouth until he felt it hit the back of Loki's throat. Muffled sobs escaped Loki, but that was it. Thor rocked his hips back and forth, hitting the back of Loki's throat each time he thrust. He could hear Loki choking, but he didn't care. Loki deserved it.  
Pulling out of Loki's mouth, Thor looked down and examined his still hard cock. It was now covered in Loki's blood, but he didn't take the time to wipe it off. Standing up, Thor got off the bed and flipped Loki over with great force. Sobbing quietly, Loki stayed still, not daring to move in fear of his punishment becoming even worse than it already was. He felt Thor's hands grip the waist of his pants and pulled them down around his ankles. Kneeling behind Loki, Thor dug his fingers into Loki's hips and pulled upwards, forcing Loki to lean on his arms with his ass in the air.   
Thor pushed his cock into Loki quickly, not taking any time to enjoy what he was about to do. Thor didn't care about the pleasure he would feel as he slid his cock in and out of Loki, no. He cared about the pleasure he would get after he saw his brother collapsed on his bed, covered in a pool of his own blood. Thor pulled in and out of Loki, thrusting harder each and every time. Loki let out quiet, pained moans, but he didn't dare say anything.  
Thor's fingers were digging into Loki's hips, causing the skin to break and bruise. The last thing Loki needed was another wound, but that was the least of his worries at that point. Thor began thrusting faster and harder when he felt as if he was about to come. His hands pushed deeper into Loki's skin and he stopped thrusting . Throwing his head back, Thor let out a loud moan as he came inside of his brother.   
After the moment had passed, Thor pushed his brother off him, leaving him to fall on the blood-stained sheets of his bed. "I don't want to catch you telling Odin things he isn't supposed to know again, brother." Thor put his pants back on and left the room. Loki wept silently, his face covered in his own blood, his hair matted to his face. His body was covered in bruises and he could still feel Thor's hands upon his hips. Exhausted and afraid that his brother would return if he moved, Loki stayed on his bed. He didn't dare move, for he was too afraid of his own brother.


End file.
